The present invention relates to a method for producing a photoreceptor for electrophotography. It comprises a method for working the surface of an aluminum substrate and vacuum-depositing a Se-As alloy thereon, so that the photoreceptor produces images substantially free from white point defects.
Aluminum substrates with Se-As alloy photosensitive layers deposited thereon have been used as photoreceptors. In preparing such photoreceptors, it has been the general practice to grind the aluminum substrate to provide a surface suitable for vacuum-depositing of the Se-As alloy. The conventional method of grinding the aluminum substrate with cylindrical o square grindstones and then washing the substrate with an organic solvent results in burr formation on the surface of the aluminum substrate, wastage of grindstone grinding cutting into the aluminum substrate, and flaw formation o the surface of the aluminum substrate due to the loading of the grindstone. For example, the various problems are shown in FIG. 4, in which 1 depicts an Al substrate, 2 depicts a photosensitive layer, and 3 depicts a defect. FIG. 4(a) shows a pinhole 3 formed by an Al burr 4, FIG. 4(b) shows a pinhole 3 formed by wastage 5 of grindstone grinding, and FIG. 4(c) shows a pinhole 3 formed by a flaw 6 caused by loading of grindstone. If a photoreceptor having a photosensitive layer with such pinholes is used, white point defects of obtained image appear in parts corresponding to the pinholes. As a result of these defects, there is poor adhesion of the Se-As alloy to the substrate, and the Se-As layer has flaws and pinholes, which cause white point defects on the corresponding parts of the image obtained.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a photoreceptor having substantially reduced defects in the vapor-deposited Se-As alloy on an aluminum base substrate. This provides a good picture image, having few white point defects.